Forum:Negative Money (X-Box 360)
I only play split-screen with my friend and generally second player. Also, this is my second character as the first one got corrupted. On both '''saves, my the value of my money was '''negative, something like $-857 (the number was the same both times). Even though, according to the shops I have, for sure, had more than $18 million. I've never had any trouble buying things. My friend has gotten the Pandora-dog Millionaire achievement. And the other ones for having $9999999 and so on. But I am stuck at this arbitrary small and negative number. Any ideas? BONESAAAWWW 22:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, so when you pick up money, it doesn't add to your total? You just stay negative? -- 22:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I can pick up money and it adds right on screen. My money is fine except when I go into the menu that shows 25/25 kills with assault rifles, 500/500 kills with assault rifles, same thing for all weapons, ect. There it shows as the negative number. BONESAAAWWW 23:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC)\ :So you have normal money unless you enter your menu? Okay. Is it specifically the challenges part of the menu or just the menu in general? -- 23:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It is specifically the challenges part of the menu. No matter how much money I amass, the challenge menu only shows $-857 and none of the money challenges are completed. BONESAAAWWW 23:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's...really odd. How long has this been going on? In other words, was it this way when you got off the bus, or was it normal until a certain point? -- 23:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I really can't say for sure. But I do get the feeling that early on in the game I checked, because it happened the first time, and saw that it was less than it is now, probably about $-450 +/-. Next time I play, I'll start a new character and check right away and after I pick up cash. Also, it might be worth mentioning that I played as Brick for both characters. BONESAAAWWW 23:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could do that when you have some free time. Make two throwaway characters - one Brick, one not Brick. See what amount they start out with, and then delete them if you want. -- 23:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I had this exact same problem but I was playing as Roland, i'm also on the xbox and it happened while playing split screen. Honestly though, it's nothing to worry about. It worked itself out for me by just playing single player and selling things, eventually the challenges popped up as completed again. So apart from the minor annoyance of it cancelling out completed money challenges you have the major bonus of getting the experience for completing them all over again when it sorts itself out :) 01:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Talking about money....!!! Is there a way to find out how much money I have, when I'm over 9999999?? When I die, do I loose 10% of my money? Lea74 01:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I have the same glitched error. And to say the least, I believe it occurs when you have too much money. As a Crawmerax grinder, I've gathered far too much money for the game to handle. I have a whole -219 million dollars though. Yet, when I die I lose about $150 million. It's great for laughing I guess --HoldNoVirtue 01:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lea74, according to this page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Respawn you loose 7% of your money. But I cannot find a way to see the total money you have if it is over $9,999,999. I think that dying would be the easiest way to figure it out. It doesn't really cost that much. Then you can keep track of it from there. And your glitched error, HoldNoVirtue, is slightly different in that it changes with your money. Mine has been at a single negative value since I had around $300,000. BONESAAAWWW 01:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually I don't know that it increases with money. I've sold stuff (for millions of dollars at a time) with no effect on the error. I believe it is just glitched at the amount it tweaked at. The same problem (with a lower number) occurred with my hunter. --HoldNoVirtue 01:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt let it bother you really, money only needed at the beginning of the game, or for that rare thing you wanna get from a vendor. I mean, does have $1.4 billion truly help my siren? LoZ4Ever 03:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I experienced a similar problem myself, it comes from the Split screen. The Character who isn't the Host will not earn 'Cash' towards the challenges or the Achievement, the way to fix this is to alternate who hosts the game, and if you can, only sell items when your hosting. --Tazarkul 16:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tazarkul! I look forward to trying this! BONESAAAWWW 17:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC)